


"What did you just call me?"

by whinychanyeol



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dominant Jaebum, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Submissive Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: Jaebum has always been someone that takes a lot of pride in his dominance, and as everyone knows he is someone who honorifics are very important to. He has always got to be in charge, as long as he can remember it has been this way, so what happens when his dominance is brought into question is almost always uncontrollable. He tries his best to contain his emotions and not snap on his fellow members because he knows that sometimes the situations are just honest mistakes.  However, Jaebum is very good at differentiating when is an honest mistake and when he is being tested & toyed with by the members.





	"What did you just call me?"

Jaebum's day started out like any other, an early start because they had to get in some practice before they were to be on a radio show this afternoon. After a short practice and then a group breakfast they depart for the radio station. Everyone has a great time on the show until he and Jinyoung are made to play a pepero type game and the younger singer decides to take matters into his own hands grabbing the leader's face and forcing himself onto him. Today is the day he's going to find out just how dominant Jaebum really is. Usually he would have scolded Jinyoung and moved on, but this was the last straw in a string of situations between the leader & Jinyoung where the younger kept trying to take control. It was almost like the younger was trying to test him to see how far he could push him. 

He plays it off on the radio show like the incident was nothing and acts like he just really didn't want to be that close to another man's mouth. He doesn't mention anything to Jinyoung about it once they have left, but it keeps flashing through his mind over and over. Jaebum broods about it for the rest of the day, becoming a little snappy and very engulfed in his own thoughts making him fairly disengaged from everyone. By the time they arrive home he decides that he can just let it go just one more time, until Jinyoung walks into their bathroom. 

Jaebum had only a moment ago finished drying off from his shower, so his body was adorned in nothing but a light gray towel tucked around his slim waist. Seeing the younger idols face sends him right back to the act of Jinyoung questioning his dominance. Without thought he rushes Jinyoung, so close to the other singer that their noses are touching, "Do you really think what you did on the radio show was a good idea?" 

Jinyoung squeaks when his body is backed up against the wall his, a wicked grin dancing on the corners of his plump lips, he smacks an innocent tone into his voice, "I don't know what you mean hyung." He knew exactly what Jaebum was talking about and the incident in question was done on purpose because Jinyoung had been playing a game with Jaebum recently; a fairly dangerous game of how much could the leader endure before he would crack.

Jaebum's hands fisted into the clingy material of Jinyoung's t-shirt, "Oh you don't know? Every chance you have to bring my dominance into question, I'm tired of it." 

Jinyoung's tongue swiped his bottom lip, his heart was racing but he wasn't about to just back down. "You're making things up Jaebum-ah." 

When Jinyoung called the leader informally a cross between and growl and a grunt left his throat. One of the leaders wide hands pressed against Jinyoung's chest, the other still gripping his shirt, and he forcefully shoved the singers back against the wall. He pushed his body against Jinyoung's his breathing rigid the anger flashing in his eyes as it were a strobe light. "What did you just call me?"

Jinyoung's mouth was slightly parted from the shock of being shoved against the wall, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and saying, "Jaebum-ah" at an impossibly slow and teasing speed. The tone of the young singer's voice was soaked in a feign of innocence that if you didn't know him well was intensely believeable. 

Before Jinyoung finished the last sound of the 'ah' Jaebum's hand that had fisted into the idols shirt had now flown up and grabbed a handful of his hair. Jaebum yanked backwards causing Jinyoung's head to hit the wall with a loud thud. Jaebum's eyes were such a dark color that it was like staring into an abyss, when he finally spoke his voice was the deepest it had ever been and dripping with danger, "It's time you learn your place again. I'm going to show you exactly why playing this little game with me is dangerous." 

A small protesting whine had escaped the ample lips of the younger singer. There was a gleam of triumph in Jinyoung's chocolate eyes, "I'm not playing a game with you, what makes you think that Jaebum-ah?" Jinyoung could feel an all too familiar heat in the pit of his abdomen. He found himself instantly regretting the decision to wear sweatpants. The closeness of the leader was making Jinyoung's head spin and it did not help at all that very time his nostrils flared they were filled with the aroma of Jaebum's body wash.

Jaebum's hand that was pressed flat against Jinyoung's chest contracted causing the leader to grab both the singer's clingy shirt and the skin beneath. The fingers that were grasping Jinyoung's hair released and his hand moved to roughly grab the back of the younger boy's neck. "You have been pushing me for a month Park Jinyoung. You've been grabbing me on stage. You changed the 'Stop It' choreography to grab and almost kiss Jackson even though I've told you not to. You tell the maknae line it's okay to do things I have specifically told them not to. You even started trying to call the shots in practice. And then what the hell was that today at the radio show?"

The way Jaebum grabbed the back of Jinyoung's neck caused the singer to lurch his body forward his hips brushing against the leader. Jinyoung didn't know how much longer he could ignore the heady fog that Jaebum was surrounding him with. He tore his eyes away from Jaebum's and allowed them to skim down his body, stopping to watch as the leader's sculpted abs rose and fell when he breathed. "I was just giving the fans what they want, and there's nothing wrong with the maknae line drinking as long as they do it in the dorm. As for the thing with Jackson it just kind of happened, I couldn't help it and it drove the fans wild. So I disregarded what you sa..."

When Jaebum felt Jinyoung's hips brush against him he found himself wishing he had on more than a towel, because the touch from the younger singer was going straight to his cock. Jabum's hand traveled from its position on Jinyoung's impressive chest to press a finger against Jinyoung's plump lips, "There lies our problem, you disregarded what I said. I am your leader Jinyoung, what I say goes." Jaebum was completely serious in this moment, but he couldn't deny how the closeness of himself and Jinyoung was affecting him. He could smell the lingering scent from the cologne Jinyoung was wearing, mixed with the natural scent that the young singer gave off. 

Jaebum had been fighting off an attraction to Jinyoung since back in 2012 because after they debuted as JJ Project the two spent so much time together that the type of closeness they had simply developed into more for him. He knew that it was always better for the sake of his groups that he remain just a leader, but there were many times where he had wanted to bridge that gap. He always caught himself staring at Jinyoung, it didn't matter where they were. He would look up, even in the most crowded of rooms, and his eyes would be able to immediately settle on Jinyoung. It was as if the center of his gravity were younger singer. Every single time they touched, regardless of what kind of touch, it sent a shock wave throughout his entire body which he could feel right down to his bone. The two had always been overly affectionate with each other and Jinyoung by nature was quite the tease. 

When Jabum's finger pressed against Jinyoung's lips they quivered from the touch. The vocalist could feel Jaebum's breath hitting his skin as the older singer spoke to him. The way Jaebum had taken control of this situation had left Jinyoung at a loss for words. All that could come from his full parted lips was a simple whimper. Jinyoung reached out and pressed his flat palm against Jaebum's abdomen, his fingers dancing along the still wet skin. 

For Jinyoung all of this had started a few months ago when they really had really started to work hard together for the JJ Project comeback. The young singer had gotten to spend more quality time with the leader like he had before and during their first debut. One day they were in the studio putting the finishing touches on one of their songs and it was getting late so they were the only two in the studio. Jinyoung was singing the last bars of 'Coming Home' when he finished he lifted his eyes and looked over at Jaebum, realizing that the leader had been staring at him. He had allowed his eyes to drink in the sight of Jaebum his untidy hair from constant fingers running through it, the way his v-neck shirt clung to his muscled chest, the way the light reflected from his dark eyes, and most importantly the way it made Jinyoung feel when the leader stared at him the way he did. It was in that moment he realized that he cared for Jaebum in a way that went much deeper than a friendship ever could. 

The slight tremble of Jinyoung's lips against his fingers caused a wicked smirk to tug at the corners of Jaebum's mouth. Jinyoung's whimper was not a good enough response to the comment the leader had made, so he grabbed Jinyoung's hair again pulling his head back once more. "Did you hear me Jinyoung?" As he felt the soft skin of Jingyoung's lithe fingers against his abdomen the older male couldn't help but let out a satisfied noise from the contact. However, he still didn't feel he had gotten his point across yet, so he reached out and grabbed Jinyoung's wrist. He reluctantly pried the vocalist's fingers off of his skin and growled out, "Did I tell you that you could touch me?" 

When Jaebum's hand fisted into Jinyoung's soft hair the younger singer pulled in a deep breath, his eyes very slowly widening. Jinyoung didn't know if he would ever be able to form words again when finally a very quiet, "Yes, Jaebum-hyung" slipped through his lips. The moment he felt Jaebum's hand clasp around his wrist Jinyoung felt his entire body reacting. His breathing was becoming quicker and embarrassingly enough his sweatpants were growing increasingly tighter. He shook his head now in response to Jaebum's question, his tongue poking out to glide along his lips. He took his eyes away from Jaebum's for a moment, allowing them to travel along the leader's perfectly sculpted jawline before coming to rest on Jaebum's beautifully curved lips. 

The sound of submission that coated Jinyoung's words was a sweet melody to Jaebum's ears. His fingers loosened their grip on Jinyoung's dark hair but they didn't dare let go completely. The hand that was gripping the young singer's wrist let go and lifted to where it was right beside Jinyoung's face. Jaebum moves his thumb and index finger to either side of Jinyoung's chin, gripping it firmly before lifting upwards making Jinyoung look right into his eyes. The leader's next words were coated with a feeling of both tenderness and satisfaction at his having won the game, "Good boy." He then swiftly leaned in closer leaving not even half a centimeter between his lips and those of the other member. "Now that I've won, the question is what's going to be your punishment..." 

Jinyoung was startled when Jaebum's fingers took a forceful hold on his chin like that, his teeth sinking down into his bottom lip. Jaebum's choice of vocabulary sent a shiver down Jinyoung's spine. There was something about this side of Jaebum that had caused it to be the root of all his fantasies. It didn't help that Jaebum calling him 'good boy' had shaken him to his core. Jinyoung would even go as far to say that his desire to play with the dark side of leader Jaebum is what had brought the two males to this exact moment. The closeness of Jaebum's lips combined with the heady fog caused by how delicious he smelled was making Jinyoung's head spin. In his head the younger vocalist was thinking about how Jaebum's lips would feel and taste when his consciousness caught the word punishment, ripping right back into reality. "P-punishment?" 

The smile that graced Jaebum's lips was both a sinful and quite a cute one, because he was amused at the obvious amount he was affecting Jinyoung. "Yes, punishment. Did you really think I was just going to let you off the hook? What kind of leader would that make me." He let go of Jinyoung's chin, both of his hands now moving down the singer's body slowly. Jaebum's hands came to rest on Jinyoung's hips, unable to stop himself he leaned in and pressed his lips against the younger male's full ones very slowly. After allowing himself a few moments he immediately pulled his mouth away, "There's more of that, if you make it through what I've got planned for you." He could feel his lips burning with the desire for more, and though he wanted nothing more than to continue kissing Jinyoung there was something that had to be done first.

Jinyoung let out a noise of both disapproval and whining when he realized how much Jaebum was enjoying the thought of punishing him. This part of his little game Jinyoung had definitely not thought out clearly. "But hyung... I'm sorry." He closed his eyes from a brief moment as he felt the leader's hands ghosting along his body like they were. He could feel the color staining his cheeks even darker the moment Jaebum took a hold of his hips. Right as he was going to open his eyes Jinyoung's lips were met with Jaebum's, he closed his eyes kissing back immediately. He pushed his lips against Jaebum's both of his hands reaching out to rest flat against Jaebum's abdomen. A noise of extreme dismay leaving his mouth when Jaebum pulled away from his mouth. In a slightly agitated tone the younger singer said, "Then lets make whatever it is fast." 

Jaebum couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him when Jinyoung got all frustrated like he was. He then reached over beside them and clicked the lock on the door to the bathroom, unsure of where the other members were and not wanting to be interrupted. He then took a step the side closer to the shower again now. Jaebum then used two fingers to signal Jinyoung to step forward against the sink, a mischievous expression having over taken his face. 

Jinyoung immediately complied, finding Jaebum's use of simply his fingers to direct him impossibly hot. He looked back over his shoulder at Jaebum, his tongue sliding along his lips. He braced one of his hands on the cool porcelain, his mind swimming with ideas of what was about to come. 

Jaebum moved once again, now standing just a bit behind Jinyoung. He leaned forward and pressed a tender open mouthed kiss to the back of the younger male's neck. "Pick a number between one and fifty." His voice was suffocated in lust when he spoke, his eyes in the mirror looked so black that they matched his hair. Jaebum reached forward and cupped Jinyoung's perfect ass into his hands, giving it a very gentle squeeze as he did. He let out a barely audible groan, the feeling of grabbing Jinyoung like that causing the leader's imagination to run wild. 

The feeling of Jaebum now standing behind him caused Jinyoung's heart to race with both desire and anticipation. As he felt Jaebum's lips against his neck Jinyoung couldn't help the small moan that escaped his throat. He was so dazed and entranced by Jaebum that he could barely speak but he manged to force out a reply, "Twelve". When he pulled his eyes up to the mirror and saw how dark Jaebum's eyes were it only managed to heighten the situation. Jinyoung let out a small soft moan followed by a long exhale when Jaebum's hands grabbed him like they did. The other members had always had a thing for his ass, but the way Jaebum had grabbed him just now was such a different feeling than the usual.

"What a good number to pick." Jaebum was grinning at this point, and to anyone looking in on the situation it could the sexiest thing they had ever seen. He allowed himself a few more moments to grope on Jinyoung's ass, a groan escaping his lips. Jaebum gently sank his teeth into the back of Jinyoung's neck. He then pulled his teeth away, his tongue teasing the nape of the singer's neck before whispering against Jinyoung's soft skin, "Put both of your hands on the sink for me Jinyoungie and arch your back." 

After taking a moment to process Jaebum's words and more importantly the feeling of Jaebum's tongue against his neck, Jinyoung brought his hands up onto the counter top of the sink. He arched his back so that his ass was pushed out at a perfect angle. Jinyoung's mind was racing with possibilities of what his punishment was about to be, and why there was a number involved. He was fighting every desire to turn around and face Jaebum, to see what would happen if he tested him further. However, the leader's promise of their being more kissing after his punishment was proving effective at causing him to behave. Jinyoung finally tilted his head to look back at Jaebum, right as he did the leader's tongue was dragging across his own lips. 

Jaebum was beyond satisfied with the eagerness Jinyoung was showing towards him, acting almost as an affirmation of his dominance. One of his hands slid up from Jinyoung's ass and loosely wrapped around the young singer's throat, his fingers intentionally drumming on the skin so that Jinyoung felt it. "Are you ready?" His voice was as thick and sweet like honey, but that danger still lurked there tainting his tone. The hand which didn't rest on Jinyoung's throat was smoothing along the vocalist's ass slowly. 

The moment Jinyoung felt Jaebum's hand sliding up his body he completely froze in a mix between shock and complete carnal desire. He had always known Jaebum was sexy but experiencing the leader like this was so much more than his fantasies had ever thought up. Jaebum's hand coming to rest on Jinyoung's throat caused a smaller singer to let out a pathetic moan. "Y-Yes." He was barely able to say before he pushed ass back against Jaebum, hoping for the contact he was desperate for. 

The leader decided to play along for a moment moving his hand to the small of Jinyoung's back and roughly thrusting his hips forward against Jinyoung. Jaebum allowed his fingers to tighten just the slightest bit around the other male's throat. The feeling of Jinyoung pressed against his semi hard cock was something he didn't think he could ever forget. He grabbed the waistband of Jinyoung's sweatpants and began to pull him back making sure that he felt every rhythmic thrust of Jaebum's hips. He then abruptly stopped, still holding the waist band of Jinyoung's sweatpants in his hand, and looking into the mirror at the expression on Jinyoung's face.

Jinyoung let out another small and soft moan when Jaebum slammed his hips against him the way that he did. The tightening of fingers on his throat causing mouth to part slightly, his hips trying to roll back in time with Jaebum's. When the leader grabbed the waist band of his pants like he did Jinyoung could feel his cock growing between his legs and instantly regretted the choice to wear no underwear. He had been trying to not say anything not wanting to ruin this moment but he finally couldn't stop himself and a quiet moan of "Jaebum" escaped his full lips. His face was twisted up with pleasure as he could feel Jaebum's cock growing harder with every thrust against him, his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

Jaebum tore his eyes away from Jinyoung's expression, allowing his eyes to travel down to the singer's perfect ass, which was exactly when something caught his eye. When he pulled Jinyoung by his sweatpants once more all he could see being exposed was skin, his teeth sank into his lip slowly. Jaebum yanked Jinyoung's pants down past his ass, practically drooling as the younger singer's full ass was exposed to him. "Were you anticipating something already when you came in here or is this just a happy coincidence?" Unable to stop himself Jaebum pulled his hand back, only to harshly collide it with Jinyoung's ass, the sound filling their bathroom. A wicked grin had caused the leader's entire face to light up, going so far as to touch his eyes as well. Jaebum leaned in so his lips were right at Jinyoung's ear and in a deep velvety voice Jaebum said, "One."


End file.
